Awake : An Evangeline story
by kerizendaya
Summary: Vange wakes from her coma and finds herself in a love triangle with Todd Manning and John McBain. With Natalie Buchanan's constant interferance in her life, she must figure out who she truly loves and who wants her dead and gone.


Awake

Evangeline wakes up from out of a coma only to have her life turned upside down again as Natalie Buchanan interferes with her love life.

It's close to midnight as Evangeline Williamson is opening her eyes for the first time in months. Just waking from out of a coma, she lifts up her hands to her face, examining them. She hears a heavy breath and turns her head to the side, where she sees her friend Todd Manning, looking at her in awe.

Her smile soft, she slowly reaches up to touch his face. Todd winces at the feel of her hand caressing his cheek, and a tear falls down from his eyes as he closes and opens them.

"Evangeline," he whispers softly, his eyes gazing, seeming empty.

"Todd." She utters his name, causing a shiver up his spine.

"You're awake." Choked up, he takes both of her hands inside his and cries quietly. "I've missed you," he says. He plants a kiss on her knuckles and smiles. Evangline smiles back knowingly.

"You'd be lost without me, Todd."

"I've been lost without you."

Evangeline chuckles and the door bursts open. In walking her sister Layla and John McBain.

"John." Evangeline sits up and Todd stands up, furious that their reunion is about to be cut short.

"Vange," Layla breathes. "I can't believe it." She hugs Evangeline tightly to her, as Evangeline's eyes dart over at John McBain woefully. Layla lets go and kisses her sister on the forehead.

"You're awake!" cries Layla, ecstatic.

"I'm awake," Evangeline says. She looks from Todd to John. "Aren't you going to come say hi?"

John smiles slightly and walks over to embrace her. Her arms wrap around him and she feels familiar comfort. They take each other in.

Todd's bottom lip trembles with jealousy and his expression hardens.

"Alright. That's enough," Todd says. "I'm sure Evangeline needs to rest."

John and Vange pull apart and Vange nods in agreement.

"He's right," she says. "I feel so tired."

"Nurse!" Todd shouts, causing them to jump.

"Do you have a brain?" Layla scolds. But Todd just smiles deviously at her. Two nurses and Dr. Michael McBain enter.

"Oh my God. Evangeline," Dr. McBain says in joyous disbelief. "It's a miracle."

"It sure is," Layla says.

"Everyone out. I need to doctor Evangeline," he says with a playful grin, shoving them toward the door, kicking them out. In the waiting area, Todd is so happy, he doesn't know who to call first. He decides on his sister Viki. Based on past experiences, he feels that she will be the most happy for him…. and Evangeline.

Part 2

"Doc, something happened while I was… asleep," Evangeline starts.

"And what was that?" Dr. McBain asks, getting a needle ready for her. She stares at it, and hugs herself as the needle is bringing discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"Someone came in here while I was… asleep. I felt a needle on my neck and I heard someone say 'Sweet dreams, Evangeline.'

looks at her in horror. "What are you saying, that someone tried to kill you?"

"It happened yesterday."

"Yesterday? You didn't have any visitors that day, Evangeline. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Someone was in here. I heard their voice and I felt a needle at my neck. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even move. But, I know."

"Someone tried to kill you while you were in a coma?"

"You sound like you don't believe me."

"Well, why would anyone do that?"

Evangeline throws up her hands, giving up. "I don't know. I must have pissed someone off."

"I know you don't have any enemies."

"But, how do we know that?"

"What you're experiencing might be paranoia."

"I'm not crazy."

"You just woke up of a coma. You have a lot to think about. I'm sure you have plenty on your mind.-"

"Stop trying to explain this away. I don't have any proof, but I know what I felt and I know what I heard. Michael, you have to believe me."

thinks short and hard for a moment. They have been friends since she first came to Llanview. As her friend, he decides to give her his trust since friends should trust and believe in each other. He places his hand on Evangeline's knee.

"Alright, Evangeline. I believe you." He sighs as she is trembling underneath his touch. She is scared. Dr. McBain bucks his eyes, fearing there might be some truth to what she is telling him.


End file.
